The Creeping Past
by Gigalogic
Summary: "The signers are, and will always be, a force to be reckoned with. Their decks are famous. Their accomplishments will go down in history. Only a madman or a fool would plan to defeat each of them single-handed, which is why a little recruiting is in order." Revenge. It's the most popular dish on the menu, be it served cold or otherwise. Signers, it's time to duel again . . .
1. Chapter 1

**1.**

" _Junk Warrior_ , take out his Life Points!"

The hulking scrap-warrior ploughed through Trudge's _Goyo Guardian_ , ending what had been an unexpectedly close duel.

Trudge cursed and booted the ground in frustration.

"You punk," he hissed. "I had you! I _had_ you! But you squirmed away – and won! Again! You _punk_!"

Yusei smiled through Trudge's curses and Rally's cheers. When the former calmed a little, Yusei said, "You duelled well, Trudge. You're right – you almost had me. But I believed in my deck. I didn't give up."

"Way to go, Yusei!" Rally was punching the air triumphantly. "You showed him!"

Trudge scowled at Rally, gritted his teeth, but said nothing.

"Satellites," he grumbled eventually.

"And proud of it!" said Rally. Yusei smiled and nodded.

"I'll beat you one day, Yusei." Trudge reattached his duel disc to his runner, then turned to glare at the two Satellites. "You can't win forever."

Yusei simply smiled. Lately Trudge had been challenging him to a duel every day, which, considering that Trudge had numerous Sector Security duties to undertake, was a lot. Yusei didn't mind. He quite enjoyed duelling Trudge. And he did draw mild satisfaction from watching the big man's temper slowly get the better of him during each of their duels.

"One of these days I'll –"

"Lose even faster?" suggested Rally.

"Why, you –"

"Don't listen to him, Trudge," said Yusei, grinning. "He's trying to wind you up."

"Well, it's working!"

Unlike Yusei, Trudge didn't enjoy their duels. Or rather, he didn't enjoy losing. Each time he had challenged Yusei, he had expected to win. And each duel had resulted in Trudge's defeat. Nevertheless, he remained convinced that the Satellite's successes were down to luck.

Trudge mounted his runner, scowling. "I'm leaving. Tomorrow you won't be so lucky."

Yusei grinned. "You say that a lot, Trudge."

The big man's eye twitched. "I mean it this time. Luck like yours can't last forever."

"It's skill!" said Rally. "You'll see come tomorrow!"

Trudge harrumphed, kick-started his duel runner, nodded his goodbye, and drove off.

Yusei turned to Rally, smiling. "And that's that," he said.

* * *

"Yusei thinks he'll win tomorrow," muttered Trudge to himself as he drove across the bridge linking the Satellite to New Domino City, "but I'll show him a thing or two. Soon I'll be the one who's laughing, you little punk."

But he couldn't deny the facts: he had never beaten Yusei before, and today's positives notwithstanding, it didn't look as though he would any time soon. Trudge wasn't some scruffy, second-rate street duellist. He was a senior officer of Sector Security. And he was being humiliated consistently by a Satellite. Unsurprisingly, it made his blood boil.

"You punk," he hissed. "I'll show you. One day. I'll show you . . ."

He reached the end of the bridge and turned, making for the alley that acted as a shortcut to Sector Security headquarters.

"Huh?" Trudge slammed on his runner's brakes and screeched to a stop. Standing in front of the alley entrance was a man whom he did not know. He wore a long black cloak, and his face was hidden behind a hood. His attire made Trudge suspicious.

"What do you think you're playing at?" barked Trudge. "I was driving! Now get out of the way, citizen! You're delaying Sector Security!"

Silence.

Trudge bristled. "Out of the way!"

The stranger said nothing and walked slowly toward Trudge. The latter dismounted and detached his duel disc. _Better safe than sorry_ , he thought.

The stranger stopped and smiled.

"Evening, Officer," he said. "Is there trouble?" He was pointing at Trudge's duel disc.

"Trouble?" growled Trudge. "I'll say there is. I have to return to headquarters, and you're blocking my path. Now move."

The stranger raised a brow. "I apologise. I don't mean to be a cause of bother."

"You don't mean to be, but you are," said Trudge brusquely. He wasn't in the mood for chit-chat. "Get out of my way, and you won't get hurt."

The stranger sighed. "I'm sorry, Officer, but I can't let you pass. This alley is private property. I'm sure you understand."

"Private property?" repeated Trudge. "Since when?"

"It was purchased two days ago," replied the stranger. "You'll have to take the main road to get to your headquarters."

Trudge snorted. "I don't believe you! No-one buys an entire alleyway!"

"I assure you, Officer, this alley is bought and paid for. I can't let you pass."

Trudge narrowed his eyes. Not for one second did he believe the stranger's story. As far as Trudge was concerned, no-one could purchase public property. It wasn't allowed. Perhaps the stranger was hiding something. Perhaps illegal activity was taking place in the alley at that very moment. Both thoughts crossed the big man's mind.

"Do you know what I think?" said Trudge. "I think you're up to no good. I'll give you one last chance. Let me pass, or we duel."

To Trudge's surprise, the stranger smiled.

"I can't let you pass," said the stranger. "A duel, then."

"You asked for it!" snarled Trudge, activating his duel disc.

The stranger seemed to conjure his own duel disc from nowhere.

"I'll go first," he said. "I draw! And I summon _Fire Princess_ to the field in Attack Mode!"

 **FIRE PRINCESS [PYRO/EFFECT] ATK/1300 DEF/1500**

Trudge smirked. "One thousand three hundred Attack Points? Big deal."

The stranger grinned. "You're right. She is a big deal. You'll see why soon enough.

"Next I activate the Spell Card _Spell Absorption_. With this card in play, each time a Spell Card is activated, I gain five hundred Life Points immediately after it resolves."

"Not a bad effect," conceded Trudge, "but I doubt you'll reap its rewards for long."

The stranger merely smiled. "We'll see. I end my turn with a face-down."

"Is that it?" Trudge drew with a flourish. "I draw! And I'll begin my turn by summoning _Assault Dog_ in Attack Mode!

 **ASSAULT DOG [BEAST/EFFECT] ATK/1200 DEF/800**

"Notice that it only has one thousand two hundred Attack Points? Well, that's about to change! I equip my _Assault Dog_ with the Spell Card _Stim-Pack_ , boosting its Attack Points to a cool one thousand nine hundred!

"Unfortunately, during each of my Standby Phases, _Assault Dog_ now loses two hundred Attack Points. A small price to pay."

The stranger smiled again. "Impressive. Now you can take out my _Fire Princess_. But remember – due to the effect of _Spell Absorption_ , I gain five hundred Life Points."

 **Stranger: 4500 LP**

 **Trudge: 4000 LP**

"Enjoy it while you can," said Trudge. " _Assault Dog_ , attack his –"

"But there's more," interjected the stranger. "I haven't told you about _Fire Princess_ 's effect. Each time I gain Life Points, she slams you with five hundred points of damage!"

"What?!" bellowed Trudge. "Gah!"

 **Stranger: 4500 LP**

 **Trudge: 3500 LP  
**

"Not bad," growled the big man, "but it'll take more than that to stop _Assault Dog_. And with your precious princess rotting in your Graveyard, you won't be touching my Life Points. _Assault Dog_ , attack!"

"Oh, my precious princess won't be going anywhere," said the stranger. "I activate my face-down, the Trap Card _Threatening Roar_ , which prevents you from attacking this turn."

Trudge gritted his teeth, dismayed. The stranger smiled at him.

"I'm sorry, Officer," he said, "but I plan to see _Fire Princess_ strip you of your Life Points. It won't do for her to be destroyed."

"I'll be rid of her yet," snarled Trudge. "Just you wait! I end my turn with a face-down of my own."

The stranger showed no sign of fear. "My turn. From my hand I activate _Nightmare's Steelcage_. While this card is face-up on the field, no monsters can attack. No exceptions, I'm afraid."

Trudge clenched his jaw. _What's this punk up to?_ he thought. _Now I can't attack, but neither can he._

"Next I'll throw down two face-downs and end my turn."

Trudge blinked. "That's it? Well, there are other ways to win a duel besides attacking."

"I know," said the stranger, smiling. His smiles were beginning to infuriate Trudge. "I'm counting on them."

"Then you're a fool," said Trudge, drawing, "because I'm going to crush your pathetic spells, your pathetic monster, and then you!

 **ASSAULT DOG [BEAST/EFFECT] ATK/1700 DEF/800**

"I'm playing the Spell Card _De-Spell_ , which allows me to select one Spell Card on the field and destroy it! And I know just the card – say goodbye to _Nightmare's Steelcage_!"

"A good move." The stranger's tone was matter-of-fact. "But you'll regret it. You should have destroyed _Spell Absorption_. Because your Spell Card resolved, I gain five hundred Life Points. And I'm sure you remember my monster's effect. You know what to do, _Fire Princess_."

Trudge grimaced as the stranger's monster dealt him another five hundred points of damage.

 **Stranger: 5000 LP**

 **Trudge: 3000 LP**

"I'll deal with your other cards too, don't you worry," said Trudge. "I release my _Assault Dog_ to summon an even greater monster – _Handcuffs Dragon_!

 **HANDCUFFS DRAGON [DRAGON/EFFECT] ATK/1800 DEF/1800**

"And now, seeing as I can attack without you getting in my way, my dragon will sharpen its claws on _Fire Princess_. Take her down, _Handcuffs Dragon_!"

"I don't think so," said the stranger calmly as he activated a face-down. "My _Sakuretsu Armor_ will put a stop to your idiotic beast. When your monster declares an attack, this trap targets the attacking monster and destroys it."

"Don't count on it! Here's _my_ face-down." Trudge grinned triumphantly. " _Wiretap_! It negates the activation of your Trap Card and returns it to your deck, which is then shuffled. So it looks as though my dragon will be attacking after all."

Trudge's dragon buried its teeth into _Fire Princess_ 's torso, shattering the latter into fragments. The stranger grunted.

 **Stranger: 4500 LP**

 **Trudge: 3000 LP  
**

"Hah!" crowed Trudge. "Take that!"

"Well played. Now it's my turn." The stranger was impassive. "I draw. And I summon _Nimble Momonga_ to the field in Attack Mode.

 **NIMBLE MOMONGA [BEAST/EFFECT] ATK/1000 DEF/100**

"And without any further ado, I'll have it attack your _Handcuffs Dragon_."

Trudge shook with laugher. "Did your princess's destruction leave you brain-damaged?" he sneered. "That monkey has one thousand Attack Points. It's no match for my dragon!"

The stranger shrugged. "For everything there is a price.

 **Stranger: 3700 LP**

 **Trudge: 3000 LP**

"Now for some fun. When my _Momonga_ is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, I gain one thousand Life Points."

 **Stranger: 4700 LP**

 **Trudge: 3000 LP**

"You – what?!"

"And there's more." The stranger chuckled. "I can Special Summon any number of _Nimble Momongas_ from my deck in Defence Position. So say hello to two more _Nimble Momongas_!"

 **NIMBLE MOMONGA x2 [BEAST/EFFECT] ATK/1000 DEF/100**

Trudge ground his teeth together. He was getting sick of the stranger and his strange tactics. To him this duel was fast becoming as frustrating as his duels with Yusei. He wanted to end it quickly. Unbeknown to him, the stranger wished the same.

"Unfortunately, that is all I can do for now," the stranger said. "However, if you destroy either of my _Momongas_ next round, I'll be gaining Life Points rather than losing them. Your turn, Officer."

"Very well," said Trudge. "I draw! And I summon _Flamvell Dragon_ to the field in Defence Mode!"

 **FLAMVELL DRAGON [DRAGON/TUNER] ATK/100 DEF/2000**

"So you're playing defensively all of a sudden?"

"Defensively? You wish!" Trudge pointed at his newly-summoned dragon. " _Flamvell Dragon_ happens to be a Tuner monster! And he's going to join forces with _Handcuffs Dragon_! Prepare yourself! Go, _Goyo Guardian_!"

 **GOYO GUARDIAN [WARRIOR/SYNCHRO/EFFECT] ATK/2800 DEF/2000**

"A Synchro Summon? Well played, Officer."

"Thanks," snarled Trudge. "I know you won't take any damage for this, but it doesn't matter. _Goyo Guardian_ , exterminate his _Momonga_!"

 _If I can clear his field of monsters, my_ Guardian _can attack him directly_ , thought Trudge. He grimaced. _But he'll gain a thousand Life Points for each_ Momonga _I destroy. Damn it! What am I supposed to do?_

"On the contrary, it does matter. Not only will I not take any damage," said the stranger, "I'll gain one thousand Life Points. Thank you, Officer."

 **Stranger: 5700 LP**

 **Trudge: 3000 LP**

"Don't thank me yet," growled Trudge. " _Goyo Guardian_ 's special ability activates now that it has destroyed a monster of yours in battle. I can Special Summon the monster it destroyed to my side of the field in Defence Mode."

 **NIMBLE MOMONGA [BEAST/EFFECT] ATK/1000 DEF/100**

The stranger cleared his throat. "Then I think it's time I revealed my face-down. _Just Desserts_ inflicts five hundred points of damage to you for each monster on your side of the field. And two monsters means one thousand damage."

"You can't!" shouted Trudge.

 **Stranger: 5700 LP**

 **Trudge: 2000 LP  
**

"I can," replied the stranger, "and I did. This duel will be over soon.

"It's my turn. I draw! And from my hand I activate _Pot of Greed_. This spell allows me to draw two more cards. And of course, due to _Spell Absorption_ , my Life Points increase by five hundred.

 **Stranger: 6200 LP**

 **Trudge: 2000 LP**

"Now I play the Spell Card _Monster Reborn_. Welcome back, _Fire Princess_! Please allow me to reacquaint you with her effect. You see, _Spell Absorption_ causes me to gain another five hundred Life Points, and with _Fire Princess_ back on my field, my gain is your loss!"

 **Stranger: 6700 LP**

 **Trudge: 1500 LP  
**

Trudge gasped.

"And that's not all! I release my remaining _Momonga_ to Advance Summon _Marie the Fallen One_!

 **MARIE THE FALLEN ONE [FIEND/EFFECT] ATK/1700 DEF/1200  
**

"Now, _Marie_ , attack _Goyo Guardian_."

"Dumb fool!" yelled Trudge. "My _Guardian_ is far more powerful!"

"Do you really think I don't know that?" asked the stranger.

Trudge opened his mouth but said nothing. _What's he doing?_ he thought.

 **Stranger: 5600 LP**

 **Trudge: 1500 LP  
**

"You'll see," said the stranger. It was as if he had read Trudge's thoughts. "I'll end my turn by playing _Swords of Revealing Light_. While this card is face-up on the field, none of your monsters can attack! And I get another dose of Life Points. I need hardly add what happens to yours. It's your turn, Officer."

 **Stranger: 6100 LP**

 **Trudge: 1000 LP**

Trudge's palms were sweating. He was trembling slightly as he drew. Never before had he felt as shaken as he did now. The stranger had played his cards incredibly, and Trudge knew it. But why had he sacrificed his monster? Why had he attacked _Goyo Guardian_? These were the questions Trudge kept asking himself. He licked his lips nervously.

"I summon . . ." Trudge's eyes widened in shock. He had no monsters in his hand. All he had left were Spell Cards. And he didn't want to risk playing any of them, because his Life Points were too low. Trudge's stomach squirmed. His monsters couldn't attack due to the stranger's _Swords of Revealing Light_ , and unless he wanted to lose five hundred Life Points or more, he couldn't play any spells.

"Stuck, aren't you?" said the stranger amusedly.

"I end my turn," croaked Trudge.

"I thought you would," said the stranger. "My turn. I draw."

 **Stranger: 6300 LP**

 **Trudge: 500 LP  
**

There was a pause, then the stranger burst out laughing. "The perfect card!" he said. "I activate _Goblin Thief_.

"This card deals you five hundred points of damage while increasing my own Life Points by the same amount!"

Trudge's shoulders sagged.

 **Stranger: 6800 LP**

 **Trudge: 0 LP**

The stranger laughed again. "The duel's over, Officer. Let me tell you why. You see, a Spell Card just resolved. Therefore, _Spell Absorption_ gifts me five hundred Life Points, and _Fire Princess_ dishes out _another_ five hundred points of damage! Such a shame you've no Life Points left to burn."

Trudge fell to his knees.

 **Stranger: 7300 LP**

 **Trudge: 0 LP  
**

"You'll notice that my Life Points appear to be greater than they should be. I forgot to mention _Marie_ 's special effect. As long as she sits in my Graveyard, I gain two hundred Life Points during each of my Standby Phases. But it appears her sacrifice wasn't necessary, for _Goblin Thief_ combined with _Spell Absorption_ and _Fire Princess_ would have been enough to finish you off. Need I say any more?"

Trudge opened and closed his mouth as if he was imitating a goldfish that had been pulled from its bowl. The stranger walked up to Trudge's duel runner and patted the handlebars.

"I think it's time you left, Officer. You're in shock, of course. I understand. Here. Let me help you up."

The stranger pulled Trudge to his feet and made a show of dusting down the big man's uniform. "As I said before our little duel, this alley is off limits to Sector Security. Goodbye, Officer. I sincerely hope we do not meet again."

Trudge simply gaped. Slowly he mounted his runner. A minute later he had started the engine and driven off.

The stranger smiled to himself.

"Alex wins again," he whispered.

It was quarter past midnight when Officer Trudge finally arrived at Sector Security headquarters. It was half past one when he came to his senses and reported the mysterious stranger with whom he had duelled. By half past three, a patrol had been sent to search for the stranger. They had driven to the alley where the duel had taken place. Only they had found no trace of him. Come ten to four, Director-General Lazar had telephoned Sector Security headquarters and ordered that the patrol was to be recalled immediately. Mystified, the Chief of Police had contacted the patrol sergeant and passed on the Director-General's order. At five o'clock the patrol returned, many of its members grumbling about inadequate wages while rubbing their eyes. Throughout this commotion, the stranger, Alex, had slept soundly, dreaming of the day in which the signers and their friends would meet their match at last.

That day was nearing. Fast.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Commander Koda cackled gleefully as _Mad Profiler_ 's fist crunched into Sir Randsborg's breastplate. Their duel was over.

"Confound it!" cried Randsborg. "I've lost!"

He tore his duel disc from his arm and tossed it aside in disgust. It hit the ground and began to spew cards into the air. Randsborg cursed and hastened to catch them. Koda laughed.

"We have a winner," said Alex, applauding politely. "Congratulations, Commander."

That Koda had won came as no surprise to Alex. It had been plain to him from the start of the duel which of Goodwin's former puppets would be victorious. Why his employer was interested in either of them, he did not know. He doubted that either duellist possessed the degree of skill required to defeat a signer. Nevertheless, he continued as instructed.

"Your victory has earned you this," he said, handing Koda a sealed envelope. "An invitation to a very . . . _special_ tournament."

Koda plucked the envelope from Alex's fingers, smirking. "Thank you."

"Thank my employer."

"I thank him, then."

"I'll be sure to let him know," said Alex. He turned to Sir Randsborg, who had finished picking up his cards. "Unfortunately, due to your performance, my employer is no longer interested in acquiring your services."

Randsborg gritted his teeth but, fortunately for him, said nothing. He didn't know that if he, Randsborg, should protest, Alex had been instructed to duel him into submission.

"Very well," snapped Randsborg. He stooped to pick up his duel disc, muttering darkly. Once he had reattached it to his arm, he turned on his heel and stalked away.

Commander Koda tore open the envelope and read greedily.

"You're sure this employer of yours will help me?" he asked.

"He will," replied Alex, "but only if you are strong enough."

"I will be," said Koda. "Tell your employer that I will participate in this tournament – and win."

Alex smiled. "He will be pleased to hear it. And now I shall take my leave. Good luck, Commander."

Alex turned and walked away, and Koda was left alone to be with his thoughts.

Since his duel with Akiza Izinski in the Fortune Cup, a lot had happened to Commander Koda. He had been hospitalised, discharged, employed, dismissed, housed, evicted, arrested, released. Since his duel with Akiza Izinski, life had not treated him well. Consequently, his heart had darkened. Tribulation taught empathy to some. But to others, it taught self-pity and bitterness. And Koda had taken the latter lessons.

 _Akiza, you witch_ . . . he thought. _You stripped me of everything. My dignity, my position. You took my life from me._

Koda grinned. _I fully intend to return the favour._

* * *

"Dad! You promised to show me around!"

Director-General Lazar dragged his palms down his face for the third time that morning.

"For the last time," he said, "your father is busy! Why don't you run along to the mess hall? I understand they're serving ramen."

"I would," said Lazar's son, "but you haven't shown me where it is yet! Come on, Dad!"

"I – no, this isn't up for debate! Why – why don't you show yourself around? Explore a little? Yes, that's it! You could go exploring, there's a good chap."

Lazar's son groaned. "This place is too big. I'll get lost."

"But that's the p— ah, I mean . . ." Lazar cleared his throat. "That's what makes it fun. Just think – you'll be able to face bravely the unknown! Embrace your curiosity; let it guide you! Erm . . . something like that."

"But I want _you_ to show me around!"

Lazar sighed, then rose from his chair and placed his hand on his son's shoulder. "I will. But I can't just now."

Lazar's son pursed his lips sulkily, then said, "Okay, Dad. I'll go."

"Go and explore," said Lazar with forced enthusiasm. "You'll enjoy it."

"Mmm."

"I know you will. Only stay away from Corridor Nine, okay?"

"Whatever . . ."

The moment the door closed, Lazar stopped smiling and frowned. He strode to his desk and sat down. He bit his lip.

To most, the post of Director-General sounded ideal. As had always been the case in New Domino City, with position came privilege. The job had certainly appealed to Lazar when he had served under Goodwin. Following his appointment in the wake of Yliaster's defeat, however, the harsh realities of power had humbled him. He had been forced to embrace true responsibility. And he had found, to his surprise, that he handled responsibility well.

Only things were different now. Now he had a new master.

Lazar reached for the picture of his wife. Immediately his eyes grew hot. He coughed and forced back tears. Lazar's son thought that his mother was on holiday with some friends. She wasn't. Lazar's son was happy to believe that she was safe, however, so Lazar had made no attempt to tell to him the truth of the situation. As far as he was concerned, he couldn't. He didn't want his son to feel as he did.

The truth was Lazar was being blackmailed. And unless he did as he was told, his wife would pay the price.

 _I can't do anything except what I'm told_ , he thought. _If the people could see their Director-General now . . ._

He set the picture down and breathed deeply. _My love . . . I'll fix this mess. I promise. I won't let them hurt you. Even if that means being their puppet. Just hold on._

He sighed and stared at the stack of reports on his desk. _Well_ ,he thought, _these won't read themselves. The city still needs its Director._

As he had told his son, he had work to do.

* * *

Lazar's son groaned as he traipsed through yet another corridor. Sector Security headquarters had many, it had to be said.

 _Soooo boring . . ._ he thought. _Thanks for nothing, Dad._

He dragged his feet over the floor while puffing out his cheeks. _Corridors corridors corridors corridors . . . This place is too big, and without Dad I don't really want to go into any of the rooms._

Five minutes later he had opened the door at the end of the corridor and proceeded to the next.

 _Oh great. Here we go again_ , he thought. He sighed and leaned against the wall. He blinked. On the wall opposite him there was a large number nine.

" _Stay away from Corridor Nine, okay?"_ Lazar's son was excited for the first time since he had left his father's office. _So this is Corridor Nine_ , he thought. He was curious, of course. And he remembered his father's words. _"Embrace your curiosity; let it guide you!"_

"Okay, Dad."He smirked. "I'll do just that."

The corridor boasted many, many doors. Lazar's son hesitated for a moment, then pushed open the nearest one and took a peek at what was inside. He blinked. Machinery hummed. Bar a large generator, the room was empty.

Lazar's son shrugged and closed the door. He considered, then pushed open another door.

"Whoa!" he said.

Inside the room there was a duelling arena. It was small, but to Lazar's son, who had spent the last half hour in boredom, it was as impressive as any large one.

 _Sweet!_ thought Lazar's son, stepping into the room. _But why is there a duelling arena here?_

He walked up to the nearest platform and pulled out his deck from his pocket.

 _Now if only Dad was with me_ , he thought. _We could have had a duel . . ._

He didn't notice the boy who was standing behind him.

"What are you doing?" asked the boy sharply.

Lazar's son jolted in fright, then turned.

"Oh, uh, hello," he said. "Sorry, you scared me."

"You should not be here," said the boy, stepping forward. "This area is restricted. Why are you here?"

"Oh, I just . . . I mean –" He cleared his throat. "I was just looking around."

"Well, stop looking around, clown boy. There is nothing to see."

Lazar's son raised his brow in indignation. "I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me," said the boy. "The circus called – they want their look back."

"My father wears a similar outfit," growled Lazar's son, "and he's Director-General of Sector Security. So watch your mouth when you speak to me."

The boy laughed. "Look at little clown junior. Your father is a joke, and not even a funny one. Now get out of here, or I will make you."

Lazar's son stared. The boy was older than him, and Lazar's son could see it. He did not want to fight him. The boy grinned threateningly and cracked his knuckles.

"Get out," he said.

"No," said Lazar's son. "This is my father's building, and I'll go where I want to."

"Wrong. You will go where he tells you to go, and I know for a fact that he told you to stay away from this place."

Lazar's son's stomach squirmed. _How does he know that?_

"I'm not afraid of you," he said. "I won't leave."

"You will, one way or another," said the boy. "Either you can run back to daddy, or you can duel me. Your choice."

"I haven't got my duel disc," said Lazar's son.

"We will use the duelling arena," said the boy. "Place your cards on the platform. You won't need a disc."

"You're on, then," said Lazar's son, placing his deck on the platform he had been admiring.

The boy grinned and strode toward the opposite platform. "I was hoping you'd say that."

"Let's duel!" the two boys said.

"I go first," said the boy. "I draw! I summon _Genex Controller_!

 **GENEX CONTROLLER [MACHINE/TUNER] ATK/1400 DEF/1200**

"Then I activate _Machine Assembly Line_. Listen closely, clown boy. _Machine Assembly Line_ increases all Machine-Type monsters' Attack Points by two hundred. That means _Genex Controller_ 's Attack Points get a little boost. Now it is your turn. Try not to wet your pants before your first draw."

The boy smirked.

 _This motley-clad fool has no idea what he's getting himself into_ , he thought.

Lazar's son drew coolly and said, "I summon _Dream Clown_ to the field in Attack Mode."

 **DREAM CLOWN [WARRIOR/EFFECT] ATK/1200 DEF/900**

The boy laughed derisively. "What a fitting monster, clown boy. It resembles you perfectly. A clown of dreams, a fool who envisions himself emerging as the great victor, who cannot grasp the inevitable – that I shall be the one who wins this duel."

Lazar's son sniffed but held his own. "You talk like a snobbish wannabe who spends half of his life at a second-rate grammar school. Shut up and let me concentrate. It's still my turn."

For a moment the boy's facial expression was akin to that of a person who had been slapped. He quickly recovered his bearing, however, and grinned.

"Perhaps you've some fight in you after all, clown boy," he said. "We shall see."

"We shall!" said Lazar's son. "I'll play the Spell Card _Dark Snake Syndrome_!"

"And what does that do?"

"Nothing – yet. During each of our Standby Phases, we both take damage. The damage begins at two hundred and doubles during each of our following Standby Phases."

The boy smirked. "Pathetic. A coward's move. True duellists duel with might and monsters. They do not rely on Spell Cards to do their dirty work. And in any case, that Spell Card impacts you as much as it does me."

"I know it does," said Lazar's son through gritted teeth. "I wouldn't play it if I didn't know."

"Are you sure?" asked the boy. "You don't strike me as a person of much intelligence, clown boy."

Lazar's son worked his mouth sourly and did not respond. His dislike for the boy was growing by the second.

 _What is it with this kid?_ he thought. _Why does he want me out of here so badly? I should have listened to Dad . . ._ He sighed. _Well, I was bored and I wanted excitement. I wanted a duel and I got one. I'd better see it through._

Lazar's son narrowed his eyes and said, "I'll also activate the Field Spell _Spider Web_.

" 'If a monster declares an attack, it is changed to Defence Position at the end of the Damage Step,' " he quoted. " 'It cannot change its battle position until the End Phase of its controller's next turn while this card remains on the field.' "

"Fascinating," said the boy sarcastically. "When are you going to make a real move?"

"Watch me!" said Lazar's son. " _Dream Clown_ , attack _Genex Controller_!"

The boy snorted with undisguised scorn. "You call that a real move? I hope you don't retch at the taste of damage, clown boy, because that's what you are being served!

 **Boy: 4000 LP**

 **Lazar's son: 3600 LP**

"Not only that," said the boy, "your clown's dreams are shattered! Say goodbye to your monster!"

"I don't think so," said Lazar's son, smiling. "With a Field Spell in play, _Dream Clown_ cannot be destroyed by battle. What's more, due to the effect of _Spider Web_ , _Dream Clown_ switches to Defence Mode!"

"So?" sneered the boy.

"So _Dream Clown_ 's effect activates. When my clown's changed from Attack Position to Defence Position, I get to destroy one of your monsters!"

"Wha—?"

"Take out that _Genex Controller_!"

The clown giggled shrilly and threw a fistful of glowing sand at _Genex Controller_ , which promptly disintegrated. The boy cried out his discontent.

"How's that for a real move?" said Lazar's son triumphantly.

"A lucky move," snarled the boy, his eyes flashing. Lazar's son took a subconscious step backward.

"And now it is my turn," said the boy. He drew. "I –"

"Don't forget," interrupted Lazar's son, "that due to the effect of _Dark Snake Syndrome_ , you take two hundred points of damage!"

"Don't forget you do too, clown boy.

 **Boy: 3800 LP**

 **Lazar's son: 3400 LP**

"I play the Spell Card _Tuner's High_." The boy grinned. "This card has me discard one monster that is in my hand. Then I can Special Summon from my deck a Tuner monster with the same Type and Attribute as the discarded monster. But the Tuner I summon must be one level higher than the monster I discarded. So by discarding _Genex Ally Chemistrer_ , I can bring out another _Genex Controller_! I carry spares, of course.

 **GENEX CONTROLLER [MACHINE/TUNER] ATK/1400+200 DEF/1200**

"Now I summon _Genex Searcher_!

 **GENEX SEARCHER [MACHINE/EFFECT] ATK/1600+200 DEF/400**

"And _Genex Searcher_ is going to tune with _Genex Controller_ to Synchro Summon a machine that has the blessing of the earth! Welcome to the field, _Geo Genex_!"

 **GEO GENEX [MACHINE/SYNCHRO/EFFECT] ATK/1800+200 DEF/2800**

Lazar's son tensed. The boy, chuckling, thought, _Two thousand Attack Points may not be too intimidating, but once I get another_ Genex _out there,_ Geo Genex's _special ability will activate, allowing me to switch its attack and defence points. How do you like twenty-eight hundred Attack Points, clown boy?_

"Now, _Geo Genex_ ," said the boy, "attack!"

"Aren't you forgetting something?" said Lazar's son. " _Spider Web_ 's effect is still active, which means that _Dream Clown_ isn't destroyed due to its ability and your monster is switched to Defence Mode until the end of your next turn."

The boy scowled. "You are correct – I forgot. Thank you for reminding me. It hardly matters, though, for your next turn will be your last. I suggest you make good use of it. I doubt that you will. Despite a clown's penchant for laughter, it is they who are laughed at. And I will laugh at you once I have won. That I promise."

Lazar's son shuddered against his will. There was something about the boy that he found deeply unsettling. Perhaps it was the vehemence carried in his words, or perhaps it was the words themselves. Perhaps it was because Lazar's son couldn't help but feel that the boy had been waiting for him to walk into the room. In truth, it was all three of these things and more, but Lazar's son did not know it.

"I draw!" he said. "And now –"

"We both take damage due to _Dark Snake Syndrome_ , yes."

 **Boy: 3400 LP**

 **Lazar's son: 3000 LP**

"Yes. Now I'm activating _Mass Driver_.

"That means I can tribute a monster to hit you with four hundred points of damage, and the monster I'm tributing is _Dream Clown_.

 **Boy: 3000 LP**

 **Lazar's son: 3000 LP**

"Now your Life Points are equal to mine, and in my next few turns I'm going to raise my own and lower yours even more. So when _Dark Snake Syndrome_ takes you to zero, I'll have Life Points left."

"That's your plan?" said the boy, raising his brow. "Pathetic as I said. A coward's tactic."

"Oh yeah? I'm not done yet."

"Fine. Continue."

"With pleasure," said Lazar's son. "I summon _Dream Clown_.

 **DREAM CLOWN [WARRIOR/EFFECT] ATK/1200 DEF/900**

"You aren't the only one carrying spares."

The boy narrowed his eyes.

"I play the Spell Card _Earthquake_ ," continued Lazar's son. "With this c—"

"Another spell! Enough, clown boy! When are you going to _attack?!_ " The boy nearly screamed the last word, and Lazar's son gulped.

 _He's out of his mind!_ he thought. _I have to win this duel and get out of here. I have to. Dad, where are you? I need help._

"W– with this card, I can change to Defence Position all monsters that are in Attack Position."

"Which will activate your silly clown's effect," said the boy, breathing hard.

"Exactly. When _Dream Clown_ changes from Attack Mode to Defence Mode, I can destroy one of your monsters. I hope you like _Geo Genex_ , because he's history."

The boy cried out in frustration. Lazar's son gulped.

 _Something's wrong_ , he thought. _I feel . . . wind? Is that wind? How can it be windy in here?_

"What's happening?" asked Lazar's son. "What are you doing?"

"Back to the duel," hissed the boy. His tone of voice galvanised Lazar's son into action.

"I end my turn," said Lazar's son, his hair flapping in the sudden wind.

The boy grinned. Lazar's son recoiled. To him it looked like the grin of a madman.

"I told you to make good use of your last turn," said the boy quietly. "You did not. Now it is my turn."

He drew slowly, deliberately.

"Before you open your mouth, yes – I am perfectly aware of _Dark Snake Syndrome_ 's effect.

 **Boy: 2200 LP**

 **Lazar's son: 2200 LP**

"I activate the effect of _Machine Assembly Line_. What I told you about this card was that it raises the Attack Points of all Machine-Type monsters by two hundred. But I did not tell you everything. Each time a Machine-Type monster is destroyed by battle or card effect, two Junk Counters are placed on _Machine Assembly Line_. Currently, it has four Junk Counters on it.

"And by sending it to the Graveyard, from my Graveyard I can Special Summon a monster whose level is less than or equal to the number of Junk Counters that were on _Machine Assembly Line_. So I bring back _Genex Controller_!

 **GENEX CONTROLLER [MACHINE/TUNER] ATK/1400 DEF/1200**

"And because _Genex Controller_ is on the field, I can Special Summon _Genex Furnace_ from my hand!

 **GENEX FURNACE [PYRO/EFFECT] ATK/2000 DEF/1300**

"Next I summon _Genex Undine_!

 **GENEX UNDINE [AQUA/EFFECT] ATK/1200 DEF/600**

"Now, _Genex_ _Controller_ , tune with _Genex Undine_! I Synchro Summon your destruction! _Genex Ally Triarm_!"

 **GENEX ALLY TRIARM [MACHINE/SYNCHRO/EFFECT] ATK/2400 DEF/1600**

Lazar's son gaped.

"You cannot win, clown boy. Watch. By discarding the last card in my hand, the effect of my _Triarm_ activates. When a Water-Attribute monster is used as Synchro Material for _Genex Ally Triarm_ , I can select one Spell or Trap Card on the field and destroy it."

"No!"

"The card I choose to destroy is the Field Spell _Spider Web_."

" _No!_ "

"Yes." The boy grinned again. "With that card gone, your clown can be destroyed by battle. Attack, _Genex Furnace_! Wipe the smile from _Dream Clown_ 's face!"

Lazar's son gasped as the Pyro encased _Dream Clown_ in writhing flames, which reduced _Dream Clown_ to ash.

"And with your field open you will not be stopping this. _Genex Ally Triarm_ , attack this fool directly!"

The boy's monster hammered its plated fist into Lazar's son's torso. The latter screamed in pain.

 _It hit me!_ His eyes rolled. _The damage. It's . . . real! It's . . . it's . . ._ He slumped to the floor and lay still.

 **Boy: 2200 LP**

 **Lazar's son: 0 LP**

For a moment the boy was silent. Then he laughed. Softly.

"Well done, Ardo." The voice came from the door. "That was most impressive. But you lost control of your emotions too often and too easily. Why don't we take a stroll down the corridor and discuss your punishment?"


End file.
